


NarutoxSasuke:Opposites Always Attract

by orphan_account



Category: NarutoxSasuke - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naruto's house collapses because of an earthquake, guess who comes to his rescue...Sasuke! As Naruto stays at Sasuke's house, they begin to realize their feelings for each other. Warning: Contains yaoi! Don't like, don't read. My first fanfic! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ramen Shop

Naruto Uzumaki was on his way to meet Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Hino at the ramen shop. He was in a great mood, mostly because he liked to eat ramen, and also because Sakura was treating both him and Sasuke out. As he was walking, a bush started to follow him.

"Eh, who's there?" questioned Naruto as he turned around. All he saw was a bush. "That's weird," he said out loud. As Naruto started to walk again, the bush started to follow. He turned around repeatedly. The bush always seemed to be at least three feet away from him. Suspicious, Naruto walked up to the bush. It seemed to be quivering and shaking. In the blink of an eye, Naruto tore of the disguise.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled, punching the boy on the head. "You little…"

"Great job, boss!" exclaimed the kid. "You saw through my disguise."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" sighed Naruto. "Anyways, I'm on my way to eat ramen. See you around."

Konohamaru pouted. "Okay, fine," he said. "But be ready for my next disguise!" And with that, he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Naruto looked at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. "Oh, shoot, I'm late!" he yelled, and rushed to the ramen shop.

Sasuke had already sensed Naruto's presence fifteen feet away. "Baka, you're always late," Sasuke commented nonchalantly when Naruto arrived, without turning around. Sakura turned in her seat to face Naruto.

"Naruto, you idiot! What's the big deal coming late?" she burst, punching him in the head.

"Ow," Naruto groaned, rubbing his head. Then he brightened. "Ramen!" His eyes grew wide at the large bowl of ramen before him. He pounced on the food, and started to pig out. In less than four minutes, Naruto had finished the whole bowl. He sat in the chair with a big stomach, and burped loudly.

"Naruto, you're so disgusting," sighed Sakura, as Sasuke snickered. Sasuke looked at Naruto, a weird feeling pulling at him. Naruto looked so cute, so adorable.

"What am I thinking," thought Sasuke, annoyed with himself. And again he sneaked a peek at Naruto. While being scolded by Sakura, Naruto looked so innocent. Sure he was fond of Naruto (he would grudgingly admit), but not in love with him (he hoped). If he was, he would probably be the only gay chunin in the Hidden Leaf Village. Besides, Naruto would never think of him like that.

"I'm going. I've got training to do," Sasuke stated before leaving the table and walking towards the forest.

"Hey, wait for me Sasuke!" Sakura called, chasing after her crush. Naruto just looked in the direction his teammates went dazed. He stood up. He remembered seeing Sasuke look at him with an unfamiliar gaze while Sakura was yelling at him. He started to wonder about it for a minute, then shook the thought away. Maybe it was a mirage, or he was seeing things. That couldn't have happened for real...or could it?

Naruto pictured Sasuke in his mind. Tall, strong, beautiful, talented. The dark, raven hair with pale skin was a perfect match. 'Sasuke looks sexy,' thought Naruto dreamily. He tried to picture what Sasuke's body looked like underneath. He drooled just thinking about it. Then Naruto snapped back into reality. 'What am I thinking,' he thought, mentally punching himself.

"Gosh," Naruto sighed aloud. "Who am I becoming…Jiraiya?" And with that, he started walking home.


	2. Sasuke's Dreams and His New Desires

WARNING: Contains lemon!

Sasuke was going into his living room after a long day. He had just brought a cup of water with him when he stopped abruptly. There, sitting on his floor, was Naruto. He was undressed, with his legs spread out on the floor, giving Sasuke a good look at his member. Sasuke started to blush rapidly, and dropped his cup on the floor, making a mess.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said in a low seductive voice. "Are you ready?" He smirked devilishly, waiting for Sasuke's response.

"Baka, p-put some clothes on right n-now," sputtered Sasuke furiously. A blush started to creep up his neck.

"Aww come on, I was just getting started," whined Naruto innocently. "Here, I'll help you feel a lot better," he purred licking his lips.

As Sasuke was frozen in place, Naruto walked over and knelt down before him. He unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and boxers, revealing his member. Watery, white fluid dripped down. Naruto grinned and started to lick the tip, while Sasuke looked down, eyes open wide. Naruto starte to put the big member in his mouth, sucking on it like a popsicle. First he went slowly, then faster and faster until he was a blur. Just as Sasuke felt his climax coming, he opened his eyes.

"What the…?" Sasuke sat up. He was in his room, in his bed. 'What's that feeling?' he thought, looking down. There was a puddle of white fluid on his bed. He looked in horror. "Did I just have a wet dream?!"

Sasuke sat down at the dining room table, munching on a plate of sushi. He was deep in thought.

'Why did I have that dream?' he asked himself. Sasuke pictured Naruto in the dream again. 'Looks so sexy…what am I thinking?!' Sasuke thought, stunned by his own thoughts. "I'm becoming a stupid pervert," he sighed. 'This is really serious,' he thought again. 'Maybe I'm serious about Naruto.' He looked out the window. "I have to stop this," Sasuke stated with determination. Then he rose out of his chair to go change his bedsheets.


	3. The Earthquake

WARNING: Mature Content!

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms and legs. He stomped sleepily to the kitchen and made a bowl of ramen. As he ate, he thought about what had occurred at the ramen shop yesterday. Did that mean Sasuke liked him or something? Did he like Sasuke? How come he only realized this now? Shaking his head in confusion, he emptied the bowl. Just as he was about to go put on some clothes and meet Kakashi-sensei for another training session, the earth started to shake.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Naruto. It was like someone was shaking his house upside down. Pictures shattered. Furniture tumbled over. The walls seemed to be falling down, and the roof was cracking. "I have to get out of here," Naruto told himself. Running for his life, he managed to get out before the house collapsed. Naruto tried to find balance and gathered his chakra in his feet. While doing this, he tripped on a tree root and hit his head on a rock on his way down. Then everything blacked out.

Sasuke was just calming down from the earthquake when Kakashi appeared.

"Yo, what's up?" Sasuke greeted casually, trying not to appear shaken up. It was pretty hard when almost all the buildings around you collapsed, so you thought your house was going to, too.

"Hi Sasuke," replied Kakashi, as cheerfully as he could. "Um, I was hoping you could help me with a little problem." He scratched the back of his head. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Last time Kakashi said he needed help, it involved walking a bunch of dirty dogs. Sasuke ended up being almost dragged through the mud. That had ruined his shirt. "Naruto is in the hospital recovering from a concussion, and his house has collapsed," informed Kakashi. "Can you take him in your house?"

'Oh, no,' thought Sasuke. 'I can barely even control myself when I see him, so what might happen if he lives with me?!' Thinking about the dream, Sasuke sighed, "Can't he stay anywhere else? I wouldn't want that idiot messing up my house."

Kakashi looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but Sakura just 'doesn't have enough room', and I share a room with Iruka, so I don't have space either."

"Okay, sure," Sasuke replied without thinking. Then he regretfully thought, 'What did I just do? How am I go to handle this?"

"Thanks a lot, Sasuke," purred Kakashi. Just as he was turning to leave he added, "One other thing. Can you find all of Naruto's clothes and belongings in the ruins? He might miss those." And with that, he disappeared in a flash.

"Hmm," Sasuke murmured. "Maybe I'll go talk to Naruto and convince him to stay with Shikamaru or Kiba for a while." He jumped up, and leapt from rooftop to rooftop to get to the hospital.

When Sasuke arrived, he went to the lobby where the nurses were. Sasuke hesitated before entering. A part of him wanted Naruto to stay so they could 'have some fun'. The other part was saying that if that happened, he would be labeled as the 'gay ninja' for the rest of his life. Sasuke entered.

"Can I help you?" a lady in a white uniform, who was standing at the front desk, asked. She smiled brightly.

"I would like to see Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke replied bluntly, not returning the smile.

"This way, sir," she said. The lady led him down the maze of hallways to a corner labeled "Light Injuries". Another right turn, and they stopped at a door.

"This is Naruto's room. He should be getting out of the hospital when he awakes," the lady informed Sasuke.

"Sure, thanks," replied Sasuke without giving her a glance. He opened the door. After closing it, he went to the bed Naruto was sleeping in. Naruto looked content. Sasuke felt emotion growing inside him, and he had a strong desire to kiss Naruto. Sasuke started to lean down, and just as he was about to kiss him, he stopped.

"No," Sasuke told himself sternly. He pulled out a book and plopped down in the visitor's chair, waiting. After about 15 minutes, he heard sheets rustling.

"S…Sasuke?" a soft, sleepy voice called out. Sasuke peered over his book. Naruto was looking at him, eyes half closed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. The way he rubbed his eyes made him look absolutely cute.

'He's so adorable, I can't help myself…' thought Sasuke.

"Uh…Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto stared at him. His spunk had returned, and now he was totally weirded out by Sasuke's soft eyes and dazed smile.

"What…teme," Sasuke snorted. "I think that earthquake rattled me up more than I thought."

"Oh, okay, sure," Naruto said sarcastically, smirking.

Naruto looked super sexy smirking, Sasuke thought he was going to lose it. 'I'd better get to the bathroom,' he thought. "Anyway, the reason I was here is to tell you that since your house broke down, you can stay with either Kiba, Shikamaru, or me. Think about it dobe. I need to go check up on something."

"Fine," Naruto sighed stubbornly. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, pouting.

As Sasuke walked to the bathroom, he felt his member pushing against his pants. He was having an erection. 'Ah, man,' he thought angrily. 'He sure as hell better not pick my house.' Sasuke started to run.

When he got there, he locked the door. Sasuke couldn't stop think about how much he wanted Naruto. Soon, his pants and boxers were down, and his big, erect member was in pain sight. Sasuke started to masturbate himself, sliding his hand up and down. He groaned with pleasure.

"Uh…uh, Naruto," he moaned. In 5 minutes, he reached his climax. White liquid was released. It took about another 5 minutes for him to clean himself and the floor. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought. Sasuke groaned, not with pleasure, but disgust.

Meanwhile, Naruto was deciding which house he should crash in. Kiba's would probably smell like wet dog, and Shikamaru was never around much. But Sasuke Uchiha! Naruto figured a fancy house, where everything HAD to be orderly and neat. Those were Naruto's opposites. How could he stay at his rival's place? A small part of Naruto told him to say yes to Sasuke's house.

'Maybe I'll catch a sneak peek…or more,' thought Naruto pervertedly. Just the thought of seeing Sasuke unclothed made Naruto's member heat up and turn hard. "But I shouldn't," Naruto sighed.

"Made up your mind yet, dobe?" Sasuke walked to Naruto's bedside looking as if nothing were wrong. "What's your decision?"

"Uh, your place," Naruto blurted without thinking. 'What am I doing?' he thought. He blushed slightly, but it was still visible.

'What? Why the hell did he pick my house for?' thought Sasuke, irritated. "Baka, tsk, whatever," sighed Sasuke. "Are you strong enough to get off your ass?" he sneered.

"Yeah, teme," Naruto growled. "I swear, one day you'll be sorry." His blush deepened.

"Well get off your but then. I'm not going to wait all day for you to pick up your junk," smiled Sasuke as he opened the door.


	4. Sasuke's House

A giant, brown and white mansion stood in front of Naruto. He looked up at it in amazement. A fountain sprouted in the front. It was made of hard, solid marble. The hedges in the front were freshly trimmed. The front door was made of designer wood. The whole house should have belonged to a millionaire. Naruto would've never suspected it to be this large. Or this fancy. Or this neat. Sasuke sneered. Naruto's face was seriously funny.

"You should get that look off your face, teme, or it'll stick like that," Sasuke advised nonchalantly.

"Whatever, baka," Naruto growled in response. Why did Sasuke always tease him like that? Naruto blushed a little. Sasuke proceeded to open the door and they stepped inside.

The inside looked even fancier than the outside. Every piece of furniture was white. The whole room was probably the size of Naruto's living room and bedroom put together. There was a line of nice, plush couches. There were egg chairs with red cushions in each corner. The carpet was leopard-printed. A big, 48-inch, flat screen T.V. was mounted on the back wall. A clear, crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"What…the…," Naruto whispered, eyes popping out of his skull. He dropped the duffle bag he was carrying and sank to the floor.

"Hurry up, dobe," Sasuke called, already walking down the hall to the right. Naruto groaned. He picked up his bag and followed along. The hallways were filled with paintings. Some were calming portraits of ponds. Some were blood soaked battlegrounds.

"Who painted all these?" asked Naruto bewildered. They walked on. Naruto was silently waiting for an answer. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He turned around.

"I did," he claimed, a pained look crossing his face. Naruto didn't seem to understand why.

Ignorantly, he asked, "Can you paint me?" Naruto's face was bright.

"No!" Sasuke yelled harshly. He turned away. "I don't paint anymore," he told Naruto coldly. And he walked forward without another word. Naruto looked after him stunned by the sudden burst of anger. He followed the raven again, and after a few more turns, they both stopped in front of a door. Sasuke opened it.

"Here's your room," Sasuke sighed, the slightest hint of irritation in his voice. "Make yourself at home…I guess." Then he stalked away, a dark cloud hanging over his head. He was going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Naruto stared inside the room. A black, wood-framed bed was in one corner of the spacious room. The sheets were red, and fluffy pillows rested at the head of the bed. In other corner was a black, wooden desk and a comfy leather chair. In the last corner was a beanie chair and a bookcase. Naruto threw his bag on the desk and flopped down on the bed. It was a water bed.

"This is the life," grinned Naruto, trying desperately to forget Sasuke. And then he tried and succeeded in falling asleep. The birds peered in the window, amused by the sleeping face of the boy.

Sasuke felt like ripping his pillows apart. He had been try so hard to forget that incident, and Naruto just brought right back again. Pictures of his mother flashed throughout his mind. He had remembered that day so clearly. That day…

"Sasuke?" a soft voice called. A woman dressed in a grass green dress was calling to a boy standing by a lake. Her hair blew across her face, blinding her a little. The boy kept practicing his jutsu. He took a big breath of air, and exhaled, creating a small ball of fire across the lake. He was worn from practicing for 2 hours, almost to the point where he exhausted his chakra, but he still kept going. Sasuke had to be like his brother. He could never forget what everyone expected of him.

"Sasuke," the woman pulled on his hand. He looked at her.

"I need to keep practicing," he told her. "I need to be like Itachi."

"Please, Sasuke, come inside," she pleaded. The boy looked at her. Sighing, he followed. They walked to a regular house. When inside, she turned around and looked at him. "Sasuke, you need to stop exhausting your chakra. You can't do this for 2 hours straight."

He looked up at her, exasperated. "What else is there to do?" he complained. She looked at him, a smile on her lips.

"You can paint with me," she said. He gaped at her in surprise.

"Painting!" he exclaimed. "Why is painting so important? You don't need to learn painting to become a ninja."

"Oh, but painting is a great art," she countered. "It's even older than jutsu. And I heard it helps you calm your mind." Sasuke looked at her, still not buying it. She added quickly, "And I heard it helps you build chakra." He brightened instantly.

"Ok, I'll give it a try," he said excitedly. They spent the whole day in the house painting many pictures. Sasuke's paintings were elegant, and his mother added more details to his when he was done. They were laughing and having so much fun, they didn't hear Sasuke's brother, Itachi, slip inside. He stared coldly at both of them, unfazed.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" he asked coldly. Their mother gasped, and Sasuke's eyes opened wide in fear. "A true ninja doesn't waste his time doodling around. If you do, that means you're a weak person with no talent, making excuses not to practice to hide how bad you are at being a ninja." His eyes were like a demon, and he walked out of the room.

Sasuke growled at the bitter memory, and he started to destroy everything in his room. He ripped his pillows to shreds, broke his bed in half, and tore his walls halfway. Then he stromed out of the room to try and calm himself at his private fishpond.


	5. Inside the Bathhouse

Warning: Contains lemon!

Naruto yawned sleepily. He blinked the heaviness in his eyes away.

"Where am…oh," he said as he remembered the events that had happened the day before. Naruto sat up and stretched his arms. He jumped out of his bed and went to his closet. Naruto changed out of his P.J.s and slipped into his bright orange clothes. After a few tricky turns, he made his way to the elaborate dining room.

"Doesn't even give me a map to go by," grumbled Naruto, who was obviously not a morning person.

"It's about time, dobe," a voice sighed crossly. Sasuke sat at the table, almost finished with the plate of sushi before him. Across from him sat another plate of sushi untouched. Sushi was Naruto's 2nd favorite food. "Eat," Sasuke commanded, gesturing to the plate.

"Thanks," Naruto purred, grinning. His mood had greatly improved. 'Sasuke made this for me,' he thought happily, smiling with pleasure. His face had a glow to it, because the sun had risen up in the window behind him.

'Aww,' thought Sasuke fondly. 'My little teme looks so cute today.' Sasuke managed a small smile, which Naruto noticed, but acted like he didn't. After I minute, Naruto had finished all the sushi on his plate. Sasuke grimaced as Naruto belched loudly.

"You could use some manners," Sasuke commented obviously annoyed. Naruto ignored him and looked away, his feeling hurt a little. "I'm doing some training today. If you want, you can come along." At this point, he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "If you don't, I need you to do some chores around here. Since you living under my roof, you could at least contribute to something."

"Uggh, really, Sasuke?" Naruto groaned, glaring at the raven. "Baka," he seethed.

"Watch it, Naruto, or I might just kick you out," growled Sasuke. Naruto couldn't just sit on his but all day long while he was hard at work. How could it be that Sasuke was almost always irritated at Naruto, but had developed a crush on him?

"Fine, I'll go with you," Naruto pouted cutely. Sasuke sighed as he rose from the table.

"Then let's go baka."

…

"Rasengan," Naruto yelled as the ball of chakra kept growing in his hand.

"Chidori," Sasuke yelled back, a ball of lightening crackling in his hand. They both yelled running towards each other. As soon as they came into contact, they bounced back. Both boys power was equal. Each was dirty, panting and sweating. It was around 4:00 in the evening, and the sun was beginning to set. Sasuke stood up first, looking at the sky.

"Let's go back now," he said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking off.

"Okay, I'm with ya," Naruto agreed, rising off the ground and running to catch up with his friend. As soon as they got to the mansion, they went straight to the kitchen for a glass of water. After he finished, Sasuke looked at Naruto, a thought coming to his mind.

"I'm going to the bathhouse. You can use it after I'm done," Sasuke told him. He walked to his bedroom to get a towel and a change of clothes.

'Hmm,' thought Naruto. 'Maybe I can…no, he'd kill me for sure if he caught me!' But Naruto really wanted to see Sasuke…unclothed. His body started to take over his reasoning. He walked to the back of the mansion on the left side. When he reached it, Naruto slid the door open, but only enough so he could see the inside. Sasuke was sitting in the bathtub, his arms hanging over the sides. His head was thrown back, and a content smile spread across his face. It was just enough to make something harden in Naruto's pants. Naruto really wanted to take off his clothes and go in too. And he really wanted Sasuke to take him.

Then Sasuke stood up and climbed out of the tub, exposed his member to Naruto. Naruto blushed and covered his mouth, muffling a groan. It was bigger than he had imagined. He wanted Sasuke to come inside him more than ever before. Sasuke sat on a stool and took a sponge, washing himself. His toned stomach flexed as he began washing his body from bottom to top. When Sasuke came to his member, he threw the sponge down. He took some liquid soap and rubbed his hands together. Then he started to rub both hands up and down his member. Moaning soon followed, and he was going faster now. Naruto watched, biting his lip. He wanted to help.

"Ahhh…uhhhh," groaned Sasuke, who dropped to the floor on his knees, crouched over. Lots of watery white milk dripped down his length. His balls bounced around wildly from the hard thrusts. Naruto felt a hard bulge in his pants, threatening to explode. He ran back to the mansion, missing Sasuke's climax. But Sasuke had known he was there all along, which was one of the main reasons he had masturbated. He was showing off his member. Back at the house, Naruto went to his bedroom, spreading papers around his desk so it could look like he was working. Naruto had just sat down in the chair when Sasuke came in.

"It's all yours, teme," Sasuke yawned, his eyes still glazed from the experience.

"K, thanks," Naruto responded, his back still turned.

"See you later," Sasuke said, walking out with a satisfied smirk on his face.


	6. Painting Revenge

"Hmm…Sasuke," Naruto moaned in his sleep. Sasuke listened at the door, smirking when he heard Naruto calling his name. That kid's voice really got him turned on…especially when he said it in that tone of voice.

'I think I'll tease him about it when he comes to breakfast,' Sasuke thought as he walked down the hall. A few minutes later, Naruto woke up. He smiled as he thought of what he have seen yesterday. It was really steamy in there. He yawned, got dressed, and walked to the dining room. Sasuke was eating an egg as Naruto approached the table. Naruto sat across from the raven.

"Morning," Naruto murmured sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. Sasuke smirked, which caught Naruto's attention.

"So…what's with you and watching people shower," Sasuke questioned, trying to hide a laugh. Naruto froze in place, a hunk of food almost dropping out of his mouth. He quickly swallowed it down.

"What do you mean?" Naruto laughed awkwardly. He was panicking. How could Sasuke have known…or maybe he'd known all this time. Realization hit him. Sasuke had just pretended not to know until now.

"I know you were watching me, baka," Sasuke snickered, confirming Naruto's suspicions. "Don't try and hide it. You're gay, aren't you. And you almost fooled me with Sakura."

"No I'm not!" yelled Naruto, trying to deny what could no longer be denied. He was agitated. Why did Sasuke have to play around with him like this? It was torture. "Where do you get off teasing me?" he growled, hiding his hurt. The raven stood up from the table and cleared his dish.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone except…everyone," Sasuke laughed over his shoulder as he walked out on Naruto. Left alone in silence, Naruto let his emotions out. Tears streamed down his face. Nothing could be as embarrassing as this. He had to have his revenge. But what could make Sasuke that mad…what could he do? He came up with nothing. Naruto walked down the empty halls, looking at the paintings. Suddenly he remembered the dark look on Sasuke's face when he had mentioned the paintings. A lightbulb blinked over his head. Fangirls would go wild when they heard that Sasuke had a little passion. And a small, evil smile appeared on Naruto's face.

…

Sasuke immediately felt bad about teasing Naruto. He was walking in the woods, a cool breeze ruffling his hair. He was just kidding about telling people, but Naruto looked like he had taken it seriously. Why was he so mean to the blonde today? 'I would've felt like that too,' thought Sasuke guiltily. At that point he stopped walking and looked up at the sky. He sighed heavily and turned around, sprinting back towards the mansion. "I'll tell my teme I'm sorry," he decided. But when he arrived, he stopped dead in his tracks. A long line of girls were lined up at the front door. Over the house the house was a banner that read 'Sasu Paintings' in sloppy handwriting. 'What the heck is going on?' thought Sasuke. He barged through the front door, evoking a series of high-pitched squeals from fan girls that he had to shoulder through. As he came to the hallway, he heard a voice.

"And here, ladies, is another one of Sasuke's masterpieces," Naruto said in a salesman tone. It sounded like he was selling the thing. Sasuke's face darkened, and he strode to the place where Naruto was. When he got there, Naruto was presenting yet another painting. He glanced at Sasuke, giving him a look that read, 'Ha, you should see your face', which made Sasuke's blood boil.

"Hey, baka, I wanna have a word with you," Sasuke growled. All the fan girls screamed when they saw him, asking if he could accept them. Naruto smiled brightly, as if he had nothing to fear. Well he did.

He strode toward Sasuke with an air of confidence, calling over his shoulder, "Be back soon, ladies." This made the fan girls giggle. At this point, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm harshly and walked him toward his private bedroom. Pushing the blonde inside, the raven secured the windows and the doors. When he was done, he turned back toward Naruto menacingly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" hissed Sasuke, as his eyes became red. He was turning on his Sharingan.

"Oh, just getting back at you for something that happened earlier today," Naruto snarled back. What the hell was his problem? He deserved it.

"This is my house. You can't do whatever the hell you please," Sasuke returned. "You know what? Get out. I only did this because Kakashi told me to, anyway." His words were as cold as ice. His words hit Naruto hard.

'He…he only did it because of Kakashi-sensei? Then…he really doesn't care about me.' That was what really broke poor Naruto's heart. "Fine, I'll go then," Naruto said, turning around to hide his pained look. He slammed the door behind him. Sasuke looked on, a little bit in shock. He was still in shock after he had chased out all of those disgusting fan girls out of his home. Did his words really have that much effect on Naruto? The raven decided to check on the boy and apologize for what he did. As he stopped at the door he heard…a sniffle?

"Naruto?" called Sasuke, unsure of whether he should or could come in or not. After a second, he had decided to come in. When he came in, Naruto was sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his face. In his hands was a picture, but Sasuke couldn't see what it was of. Naruto whipped his head around.

"What d-do you w-want?" Naruto hiccupped angrily. He quickly wiped his tears out of his eyes. "I'm gonna go. You can at least stop bothering me."

As Naruto stood up to get his duffle bag, Sasuke said, "Wait, Naruto, I have-"

"Just leave me alone. Haven't you done enough," yelled Naruto, his voice almost a sob. He was going to bolt out of the house. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him into an embrace. A strong smell of mint and cucumber overwhelmed his nose. Naruto breathed in Sasuke's scent happily, but, on the other hand, Sasuke was trying not to gag because of Naruto's sweaty smell.

"I'm sorry, teme," Sasuke whispered into his ear. Naruto felt a blush creeping up.

"I…I like you too, Sasuke," Naruto said, scared he might get rejected.

"I love you," Sasuke replied, making Naruto bury his head deeper into the raven's shoulder.

"Take me," he whispered.

"Gladly," Sasuke responded, smirking as his deepest wishes came true.


End file.
